She's My World
by livingloud098
Summary: He's her rebel and She's his angel. He makes her a better person and she makes him one. Claire loses her memory in a car accident with Derrick and doesn't remember a thing. Derrick needs to bring back her memory, but can he?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been watching a show and it goes to comercial and you can't remember what you were watching. well what happened to me was similar except it wasnt just the show i was watching, it was my life.

"god you're gorgeous." derrick said staring me in the eyes. his puppy eyes has a sparkle to them. I laughed and blushed turning away. he took his hand and turned me toward him. "im serious, youre the most beautiful girl i've ever met." he said completely serious. I leaned in and kissed started out sweet and innocent but started getting more and more passionate. After a few minutes we pulled away, out of breath.

We were at Derrick's house sitting on his bed and watching Crazy Stupid Love. It was my favorite movie. i stretched and yawned.

"what time is it?" i asked.

"It's 6:45, were supposed to be at massies house at 7:00" he said looking at his phone."

We were in our senior year of high school, and everything was great. Derrick and i had been together for a year and a half now. Massie is dating josh, dylan and plovert are together, kristin and cam, and alicia and kemp. we were all perfectly matched up.

I looked at Derrick and smiled. he was perfect. in every way. if i couldnt sleep i would call him and we would talk till i fell asleep, if i was upset because my parents were fighting _again _then i would walk to his house and he would hold me until i felt fine.

He looked at me and winked. i blushed then got up. and started to put my shoes on. i heard him get up and come up behind me. when i had my BCBG ballet flats. i turned around and he set his hands on my waist. we just stood there for a minute just looking at each other. i leaned up and kissed him.

"i love you" he said rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"i love you too" i said then i pulled away and grabbed my purse. "come on i dont want to be late" i said pointing to his shoes.

"you are so bossy" he said grabbing his shoes.

i snorted. "you would be lost without me." and with that i walked out of his room knowing he was checking me out. i minute later he came down the stairs holding his keys. We got into his mustang and started our way to massie's.

"If josh and massie dont stop with the PDA i might kill myself" derrick said stopping at a red light.

i laughed and turned to look at him. "thats what they say about us!" i said watching his eyebrows knit together.

"Yeah but i cant help myself." he said looking at me and grabbing my hand with a wink. i smiled and looked outmy window. all i could see was a bright light and a honk.

"DERRICK CAR!" I screamed but it was too late. Everything went black.

Beep. beep. beep.

thats all i heard when i woke up. i opened my eyes and saw two blonde adults talking to a guy in a white coat. i looked to my right and saw a guy sitting in a chair staring at his shoes. he had a black eye and bruises on his arms. he sighed and looked up at me. he saw me and his eyes got large.

"claire?" he said standing up. i looked back at the adults and saw them run over to me. the woman started crying.

"whe- where am i?" i said looking around the room.

"oh honey you were in a car accident with derrick. you've been out for three days." the woman said putting a hand on my arm. i moved it confused.

"who's derrick? who are you?" i said rubbing my head. the blonde guy stared at me and then spoke.

"im derrick. im your boyfriend." he said looking like he was in pain.

just then the guy in the white came up to my bed.

"youre name is claire. you lost your memory in the accident." the guy said. "my name is , do you remember anything?" he asked.

i shook my head, wanting to cry.

Derrick's p.o.v.

i walked out of the room needing air. i just texted everyone telling them to get down her now. i sat down and put my head in my hands. this is all my fault.

"derrick" i looked up and massie was there her hair in a bun and in sweats. its the worst ive ever seen her. everyone was behind her looking uncomfortable.

i cleared my throat. "um she's awake, and she doesnt remember anything." i said looking around at their faces. massie had a tear rolling down her cheek and everyone else looked shocked. "its all my fault. i should have seen that truck." i said wanting to hit something.

"no its not. The guy was drunk. " she said putting a hand on my back. Just then Claire's parents came out of the room.

"hello massie- everyone" her dad said. "listen derrick, the doctor said that if we just keep telling her stories and telling her about her life that will help. shes leaving tomorrow since there was no damage other than the obvious head trama" he said

"thanks." i said standing up. they walked away to get coffee so we walked into the room. She was sitting up looking out the window. i cleared my throat and went to sit in the chair ive been sitting in for the past 3 days.

"um hi. i'm guessing they told you that i can't remember anything so your going to have to tell me who you are." she said her eyes going over everyone. massie stepped up.

"im massie your best friend." she said trying to keep from crying.

claire stared at her for a second. "please dont cry." she said then held out her arms. massie let out a sob and hugged her. I looked at everyone. all the girls had tears in their eyes. Even kemp was a little teary eyed.

after that everyone told her their names and told stories.

"Then you poured the smoothie on his head and called him an asshole." alicia said, telling the story of how some guy had said bad things to her at the mall. we all laughed.

"um guys visiting hours is almost over." a nurse leaned in and told us. Everyone looked sad but told their goodbyes and left. i stayed and went over to her bed.

"derrick, my parents told me about how you stayed the 3 days and didnt leave." she said and i nodded. "they also told me what happened. and i know it wasnt your fault so dont feel that way, and before you deny it i know you do because i can see it in your eyes." she said looking me straight in the eye.

"you were always good at reading my mind." i said giving a small smile. she grabbed my hand and squeezed. she smiled then let go.

After that the doctor came and told me i had to leave. i walked out of the hospital wanting to cry. the girl i loved and had spent the past year and a half with didnt remember the time i asked her to prom in front of the whole school or when we went to cancun and stayed on the beach till the sun came up. she was gone. _No_, she was still there. i was determined to bring her back. I refuse to lose her. she's my world. If i didnt have her what would i be? Nothing.

Author's note: Hi guys so this is my first story and i hope you like it. i love wierd pairings with claire so i chose derrick for this and some people dont like that but oh well! haha review!


	2. Chapter 2

_the sand feels amazing under my feet. im walking on the beach holding hands with derrick. _

_"this is so gorgeous." i say looking at the ocean._

_"not as gorgeous as you" derrick says.i turn to look at him then i punch him in the arm. _

_"youre so cheesy!" i say then laugh. he stops then kissed me lightly. i can feel the love in it. he pulls away then i break away and run for the water. im wearing white shorts and derrick's sweatshirt. i throw the sweatshirt off and i take my shorts off. underneath i have a baby blue bathing suit that matches my eyes._

_i get in the water until its up to my waist. i hear derrick come up behind me. i turn and he has his shirt off. i splash him and try to run. he catches my waist and pulled my toward him. he puts his hands on my waist and i wrap my arms around his neck._

_"i love you" he says suddenly. i pause and look into his puppy dog brown eyes for a minute. when i dont reply he stammers an apology. i shake my head. "i love you too." i say and my eyes fill up with tears._

_"why are you crying?" he asks wiping away a tear that falls._

_"im just so happy with you. I've never felt like this." i say and i kiss him showing him all the love i feel and i wrap my hands in his soft shaggy blonde hair. we pull apart and he sets his forehead on mine. _

I shoot up in my bed. I can feel the tingle on my lips. I look in my mirror and see a blush on my cheeks.i had gotten home 2 days ago and was just getting used to my house. I look at the clock and see its 6:30. Today is my first day back at school. Derrick said he would pick me up at 7:00 because school started at 7:30 and he would show me my classes.

I get up and brush my teeth and hair. I walk to my walk in closet and grab black skinny jeans and a gray leather jacket. i pull them on and grab a gray black and green scarf. i step into green pumps and go to my bathroom and put a thin line of eyeliner on and some mascara. i grab a purse and my phone and head down the stairs.

when i get to the kitchen my mom is drinking coffee. The odd thing is how easily i could call them my parents. Weve been going through old pictures and family videos so i can try to get my memory back. I feel bad because I can't remember and thats what everyone wants, but i just can't.

The doorbell rings and i get up and answer it. Derrick is standing there with his hands in his pockets. "oh ill grab my purse and we can go." i say inviting him in. i run and grab my purse then i come back and he nods and we go. when we get in the car i cant help but think of my dream. i clear my throat.

"um so i had a dream last night and im not sure if it was just a dream or a memory." i said looking at him.

he smiles. "tell me it and ill tell you if its true or not." he said.

i pause not knowing how to say it. "well we were on this beach at night and um we said i love you" i said blushing. he was quiet so i looked at him and he had a pained look.

"yeah that happened." he said stopping at a red light. he looks at me studying my reaction. i just look at him then tell him the light it green. we drive for a couple minutes in silence then he pulls into the parking lot.

"so just stay with me. we have the same classes." he said getting out. he runs over and opens the door for me. i jump and out grab my purse. i mumble thanks and look at the school. there were kids on the lawn and on the steps laughing and doing homework. Everyone was in designer clothes.

derrick puts a hand on the small of my back. "youll be fine. everyone loved you." he said looking at everyone. I nodded and we started walking. everyone stopped and looked at me and whispering. I spotted massie and she waited for us at this huge tree. everyone was there.

She hugged me and whispered in my ear. "don't worry about them." she said, meaning everyone that was whispering about me. I gave her a small smile and sat down next to dylan who started talking about her wardrobe malfunction this morning.

derrick's p.o.v.

Massie turned to me and pulled me aside.

"how are you?" she said worried.

"its hard like i want to hold her hand but i cant because i dont know i guess that would be wierd. but in the car she had a dream about a memory so thats good." i said running a hand through my hair.

"she'll come around" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"i hope" i said walking back to the group. Massie walked up to josh and held his hand. He leaned down and whispered in her ear and she turned to him and kissed him. i couldnt help but be jealous. the girl i loved hd no idea how much i loved her. i sighed and the bell rang. claire looked and me and i got up then grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Once we got into the building we went to her locker. "so since you cant remember the combination ill have to open it for you" i said while putting in the combination.

"you know the combination" she asked confused.

i chuckled sadly. "we were dating for a year and a half, of course i did." and she looked down at the ground.

"um thank you for uh everything, i dont know what i would do without you. and i dont want you to wait for me to get my memory back, thats not fai-" she said but i cut her off.

"i don't care claire. i love you." i said and turned back to her locker to grab her books and shut the locker.

"wait what about my books?" she said looking at her closed locker. i held up the books in my hand and put a hand on her back to steer her to our first class.

When we got to the class we sat down in the back and she got out a pencil. The class passed slowly and so did the rest. Our last class was gym so we headed toward the gym. when we got there claire drifted to massie who gave her a supportive hug. i walked over to the guys and ran a hand through my hair.

"whats wrong bro?" cam said with a concerned look.

i sighed and looked at my best friend. "its so hard being around her and not being able to kiss her or touch her. I'm in love with a girl that can't remember that she loves me back." i said.

cam put a hand on my back. "well maybe you guys could start all over and date again. like what happened before the accident never happened." he said watching kristin laugh with the rest of the girls. i thought about it for a second. _maybe that could work._ its worth a try. so i walked up to claire and cleared my throat. she finished her sentence then turned to me.

I suddenly felt nervous like the first time i had asked her out.

_i watched claire laugh with massie. They were laughing about some inside joke. Her laugh sounded like bells. For the past couple of months ive been noticing claire more and more. My mind tended to drift to her when i was in class. I couldn't help that i liked her. I told cam and he said i should ask her out. so i decided to do it after school in front of the school. There is a chance she could say no considering 2 years ago i dated her best friend massie, but now she was dating josh so she couldnt stop her from dating me... right?_

_I took a deep breath and walked up to her. she noticed me coming and turned toward me with a dazzling smile._

_"hey derr" she said._

_"hey claire, um i have something to ask you." i said putting my hands in my pockets._

_she laughed. "well" she said waiting for me tell her. _

_i took a deep breath and spit it out. "Claire i think youre beautiful and i like you and i was wondering if you would maybe want to go out on a date tomorrow?" i said quickly. she stood there looking at me for a second. Then her face broke out into another dazzling smile._

_"of course derrick, i was hoping you would ask." she said. i sighed with relief and hugged her and spinned her around. she laughed a little twinkiling laugh. i set her down and she went to stand by massie who squeeled and hugged her. The rest of the day i couldn't stop smiling._

i broke from my memory, and took a deep breath as i did the first day i asked her to go on a date.

"claire, i dont want to lose what we had before so i wanted to know if you would want to start over and go on a date friday night?" i said quickly. She looked at me for a second then blushed.

"yeah, um id love to." she said smiling a full smile. i sighed relieved not knowing if i should hug her or not. but before i could think about it alot she stepped forward and hugged me. it felt so nice to have her in my arms again.

claire's p.o.v.

I can't explain it but when derrick asked me on a date my heart leaped. when he pulled away from the hug i felt sad because i missed the warmth of his body.

It was after school and Massie and i were at the mall. We were in the BCBG store looking at some dresses.

"so Massie I was um wondering if you could um tell me about what derrick and i's relationship was like." i said biting my lip. she stopped and looked at me smiling.

"How about i tell you over starbucks?" she said. i nodded and we went to get the coffee. after we got our drinks we sat down at one of the tables.

"Well you always told me about how you guys would talk for hours and never get bored and how much you loved him. He was your rebel and you were his angel. He made you better and you made him better. When you guys looked at each other the whole room could feel the love. When his uncle died he was lost and you brought him back. Even josh- dont ever tell him i told you this- was jealous of it. everyone was. You were so in love. Your love was infectious. It was amazing." she said looking me in the eye. "When you lost your memory he came to my house at 2:00 in the morning. he said 'shes gone. what if she never loves me again. I cant live without her' ive never seen derrick cry and he did that night. You used to tell me how if you lost him you would have nothing. I still believe you feel that way you just need to find it in yourself again." she said and i felt a hot tear run down my cheek.

"wow" is all i could say. she nodded and grabbed my hand.

"One day you will be able to remember the things yourself, i dont doubt that one bit." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

**Author's note: hi guys! so here is the second chapter and im so excited to get this story going. If you guys have any suggestions message me! I'm trying to get across just how in love they are. This story will mostly be centered around massie, derrick, claire, josh and cam. the others will have small appearences because they need to because its the pc! haha! Review! Till next time lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Derrick you're going to be fine" josh said with a chuckle. It was friday night and the date with claire was tonight, well its now a double date with massie and josh. Massie said it would be better. I was so nervous. I was wearing a black button down and jeans. We were going to dinner then a movie.

"Its not like this is your first date." josh said while texting massie.

"but it is. Its not like she remember any of ours dates." i say spraying my cologne on.

"yeah but shes still the same claire." he said watching me pace. My phone vibrates across the room and i walk over to get it.

**Massie**:

**Derrick, take a deep breath you'll be fine. She's still the same claire, just amnesia claire. There's no reason to worry, she loved you once she will love you again. Don't forget flowers! (pass the flower thing on to josh! (; ) see ya in a sec!**

"Did you really text your girlfriend?" i said turning to josh. he chuckles and reads the message.

"damn well if we need ot get flowers, lets go" he said getting off my bed. When i go down the stairs i see my mom.

"derrick honey will you come here a sec." my mom said walking into the kitchen. i walk in and see her leaning on the counter.

"derrick you'll be fine. quit worrying i can see it on your face. I know she loves you. She just needs to remember how much." she says and fixes my collar.

"thanks mom. dont wait up." i say and hug her then i leave.

Claire's p.o.v.

I took a deep breath and stepped back to look at my outfit in the mirror. I was wearing a deep blue dress that came down to mid thigh and it came all the way up my neck and went down to show my whole back. i slipped on some tan pumps and checked my hair. It was in soft waves going down my back. I walked out to see massie sitting on my bed. when she saw me she gasped and dropped her phone.

"claire! you look gorgeous! derrick will be drooling!" she said and I hit her arm and for a second she winced in pain but then covered it up when she saw me watching. _That was wierd_. I thought but put it to the back of my mind and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a purple dress that came in on her small waist and came out to her mid thigh. I blushed and sat on my bed next to her.

"I keep having this flashback but i can't see all of it."

massie furrows her brows. "what do you see?" she asks.

"i see a box and a sweatshirt." i dont know but it seems really important. i say trying to bring it back to me.

"seems like nothing to me. you should just wait and see what happens." she says. then the doorbell rings and we bolt up.

"ill get it. you grab your purse and put on that blue purfume over there." she said pointing to a blue bottle. she walks out gracefully.

"hey guys!" i hear her say when the door opens. For some reason i was nervous about this date. But it kind of seemed familiar in a way. I took a deep breath and walked toward my front door. When i was coming down the stairs derrick looked up. His eyes got bright and he started smiling. massie put a hand on his arm and said something in his ear that sounded like "there she is."

Derrick smiled and pulled me into a hug. "you look beautiful." he said and handed me a bouqet of calillies. i smiled and smelled them. "thank you" i said and we left to go to the restaraunt.

We went to a place called Slice Of Heaven, which apparently was a big place. We got a pizza and sat and talked, for what seemed like hours.

She was telling me about how last year Alicia has been trying to show off in front of the people at the masquerade and split her dress. "but no one knew it was her because of the mask so that monday when it was the talk of the school she acted like it wasnt her." she said laughing so hard her face was completely red. i laughed and checked my phone.

"oh shit its 8:30 we missed the movie" I said looking at the others.

Josh shrugged and put an arm around massie. "we can go to the 9:30 one" He said.

"Actually i have something planned for Claire and I." Derrick said, and when Massie was about to argue he gave her a look and she nodded.

"Ok, well come to my house when you get home." Massie said smiling at me. Derrick and I got up and he paid for our meal. when we got into his car i turned to him.

"Where are we going?" i asked watching him start the car.

"It's a surprise." he said winking at me. I knitted my brows and looked out of my window. "why do you take back roads?" i asked looking at him.

"um the street that the accident happened on was a main road in the middle of westchester. And it just reminds me of what happened." he said looking like he was in pain.

"It wasn't your fault." I said and he just shook his head, and before i could argue we pulled into a parking lot in front of a park.

"This is westchester park. Before when we came here all the time." he said getting out of his car and he walked over to open my door.

"Were you always like this before?" I asked motioning to the car and the park.

"like what?" he asked confused.

"Just so charming, like opening doors for me and getting me flowers." I said against the door.

"Well yeah, I did everything for you. I loved you and I still do." he said looking in my eyes. I nodded and smiled.

"So why are we here?" I asked looking at the empty park.

"follow me" he said grabbing my hand. He led me to a dark gazebo. I could barely see anything because all the lights were more toward the actual playground equipment.

"Wow a pitch black gazebo, so romantic." I said sarcasticly.

I head him chuckle and let go of my hand. "thats exactly what you said the first time you came here." he said. Then a light came on and i blinked. There were lights stringed around the top of the gazebo, and there were names carved all along the wood. I walked up to one name that said:

Helena + logan 3

"Come here" Derrick said and i turned around and he was looking at some names on the oppisite side of the gazebo. I walked up to him and saw what he was looking at. In a neat little carving there were two name:

Claire & Derrick 3

I touched the neat carving and a flashback took over my vision:

_I gigged and turned around to see Derrick giving me a curious smile. I took my pointer finger and motioned for him to come here. When he got to me he put his hands on my hips._

_"So I thought since we come here all the time we should join the names." I said, and moved out of the way to show him the carving. He looked at it for a second and then turned to me with a smile then put his hands on my waist and kissed me. When i had to come up for air I pulled away. _

_"You are so perfect." he said putting his forehead on mine. I giggled and felt a chill go up my spine._

_"So are you." I said then kissed him quickly then ran toward the empty swings._

I turned to see him watching me with a look of love. I leaned forward and my lips met his. He hesitated for a second in surprise then he started to kiss me back. I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach and pulled away.

"I know it's hard starting over, but this is all i can give you." I said looking into his eyes.

"As long as i have you im good" he said and grabbed my hand. I smiled and we walked ot his car.

A week later everyone knew about Derrick and I. There was so much whispering. That friday I didn't go to my last class and went to the guidance couselor who i had to talk to on fridays for the next 3 months. That ended early so I got my stuff and went outside to sit by the tree that was labeled our tree. I was on my phone looking at twitter when I heard a girl clear her throat. I looked up and saw a blonde girl with her arms crossed looking down at me.

"Um can i help you?" i asked.

She rolled her eyes then looked back at me. "I need to tell you something Kuh-laire" she said. I stood up and slid my phone into my back pocket.

"Um im sorry who are you?" i asked crossing my arms.

"oh yeah. I forgot you lost it." she said pointed to her head. "I'm Olivia."

"Well hi Olivia." i said confused as to why she wanted to talk.

"Well um I feel bad telling you this, but Derrick had been cheating on you before." she said. I blinked. "what?" i said feeling my stomach drop.

"Derrick had been cheating on you before the accident. That day you had fought about it and he was going to break it off. He had been cheating the past year of your relationship. He told some people the only reason he got back with you was because he felt so bad about the accident." she said chewing her gum annoyingly loud. I couldn't speak. I was so sure that he loved me. But it was all a lie. Because he felt _responsible._ Before i could say anything the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and she patted my shoulder.

"see ya around kuh-laire" She said and walked away like she hadnt just ruined everything.

Derrick's p.o.v.

"Ok class hit the showers." Coach willing said.

"So she kissed you?" Cam asked while we walked toward the locker room.

"yeah man, she got a flashback just before too so who knows maybe she will remember everything soon" I said smiling like an idiot.

"That's great man." He said and patted my back. We changed and I grabbed my bag then headed toward my locker so i could put my books up. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"So come to my house after school." Massie said looking down at her phone.

"Alright I'll find Claire then we'll be right over." I said and shut my locker. She nodded then turned around to hug Josh who had just gotten there. I walked away before the makeout session started.

I walked out of the building and saw the familiar blonde headed girl sitting next to the tree staring at nothing. When she noticed my walking towards her she got up and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Hey" I said and went in for a hug but she stepped out of reach. "Whats wrong?" I asked confused.

"So were you ever going to tell me you cheated?" she asked her normally bright blue eyes dark and cold.

"uh what?" i asked.

She laughed, but not her normal tinkling laugh she laughed cold and bitterly. "You cheated on me for the past year." She said, her was blank.

"claire I didn't cheat on you for the past year. Where is this coming from?" I asked so confused.

"_Olivia" _ She said, overly inunciating it.

"Claire, she was obsessed with me. She tried many times to break us up." I said relieved to know this was nothing but her.

Her eyes softened alittle bit. "So you never cheated on me before?" she asked.

"I did with Olivia bu-"

"So you _did"_ claire said smiling bitterly.

"Claire it was in the beg-" i said but she cut me off.

"so that makes it ok?" she said. Then my relief turned to anger.

"Claire i did everything for you. I messed up one time in the beginning, and you're pissed!? you should know that I loved you _so_ much just from the flash backs." i said and rana hand through my hair angrily. "I'm sorry some bitch came up to you and told you some lie but I cant help it that you can't remember anything." I said.

"lo-" but i cut her off. All the anger at myself, her, the world that had been bottled up since the wreck came bubbling out.

"You've been pushing all of us away, when all we try to do is just try to love you claire! You give us the cold shoulder and most of the time dont even reply. All ive tried to do is fucking be there for you, and you treat me like shit. It hurts me that you can't remember our times and how much I love you. So what else can we do claire!? huh!?" i said yelling. Then her face turned completely blank. Her angry eyes turned a dull grey and her face showed no emotion. That scared me even more than her angry.

"Derrick do you know what its like to not remember anything?" she asked her face straight.

"no b-" i started but she cut me off.

"To have your whole _life_ taken away from you? It sucks Derrick. It _sucks" _she said then paused and I saw her eyes fill up with tears. "To not know who your parents are? To wake up and not recognize a single face? The reason I don't reply is because I don't know what to say. I can barely have a conversation with my 'friends'. I can't remember the time we went down to the dock and Dylan fell into the water. I can't remember our first date. I can't remember anything! _Anything_. I don't know anyone." Then a tear ran down her soft cheek and i wanted to wipe it away but i knew better.

"cla-" She shook her head as thunder rolled overhead.

"No. I see the look of pain when you see me. When everyone sees me. Noyone knows what to say to me. The teachers give me looks of sympathy. I get people walking up to me asking if I remember things and I have to say no. So excuse me for believeing some chick that came up to me and told me. I'm trying so hard to be normal but its not the same._ Nothing_ is the same." her voice cracking at the end.

"Claire I-"

"No." she said and wiped away the tears coming down her face. "No I- I can't do this. I can't." she said and picked her stuff up. She looked at me then turned and walked away.

I never realized what was going on. I was so mad at myself for not seeing and and mostly because I was the reason this happened. If i had been paying attention that day this would have never happened. I walked up to th tree and punching it enjoying the throbbing i got in return.

Claire's p.o.v.

When I walked away the tears starting falling uncontrollably. Luckily I had my car because I had to drive to school because of a doctors appointment i had that morning. When i got into my car I leaned into the steering wheel and a sob broke through. After a minute i started my car and started driving. I wasnt sure where i was going but my body knew exactly where I was going, my brain just couldnt recognize the winding tree lined roads. I let out another sob and used my hand to wipe away the falling tears. Thunder rolled overhead. I pulled into an empty campsite. I got out and the rain started falling. All my thoughts seemed to jumble together. I screamed and ran started to fall. When i was done I opened my eyes and saw something through my tears. I blinked trying to clear my vision, and saw a dock.

A memory flashed through my head and I saw a scared Massie looking at me with tears in her eyes. I walked toward the dock and the image kept flashing faster and faster till I was one step onto the dock. Then a flashback tookover my vision, and the cold rain and thunder faded.

_It was night time and very warm. I was in shorts and a bikini top. Everyone was around a fire and laughing. I got up and wiped my butt off. _

_"where are you going?" Derrick asked when I stepped away from the fire._

_I laughed. "Don't worry i'm going to find massie and josh so we can go swimming." I said and started to walk away._

_Derrick called after me. "There probably just making out, so don't come to me when your scarred for life." I laughed and kept walking. _

_I walked down until I heard massie voice. I followed the sound till I saw her and Josh's silhouttes._

_"Josh why can't we just have a good time?" She said and I saw her grab his hand and he yanked his hand free._

_He laughed bitterly. "Because you can't just keep your mouth shut." He said._

_"Josh quit being a dick and let's go back to our friends." she said crossing her arms._

_he slapped her across the face and spoke in a harsh voice. "Don't you every fucking talk to me like that." he said and walked away. She stood there holding her cheek and staring at the space where Josh just was._

_"Massie?" I asked my voice high and scared. When she saw me she covered up her sadness to give her usual confident look. _

_"What Claire?" she asked and crossed her arms._

_"What the hell just happened?" I asked walking towards her. Her face went pale and she swallowed._

_"Claire, it's nothing." she said and gave a weak smile. _

_"Massie thats not just nothing. He just_ hit_ you!" I said _

_"Claire, don't tell anyone. thats the first time, and he'll realize what he did and he'll apologize. Please." She said and a tear slid down her cheek. This was one of the few times I had ever seen her not her usual confident and witty self._

_"Mass I-" _

_"Claire _please!_ I'll take care of it." she said and started to sob._

_I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder. "Oh Mass it'll be ok." I said. After a couple of minutes she pulled away and wiped her eyes._

_"It won't happen again. I sware. Just let it go." she said. Her eyes showing her fear._

_"a- alright I won't." I said and she exhaled in relief. _

When the flashback was over i put a hand on the dock's railing to steady myself.

**Author's note: Sorry for errors but my microsoft word is all screwed up. I hope you guys like it! Have any suggestions? Message me! Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up VERY soon! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys! yes, this is like the vow, but they are younger. Thank you guys for reading! I know I'm a new writer on here, so thanks for giving me a chance! If you guys are looking for a GREAT story look up Change Of Heart. It's been finished for a while but every once in a while i just reread it because it's soooo good! Anyway, review and send me a message if you have any suggestions for the story! xoxo**

"Oh my god." I said when it clicked in my mind that that was fairly recent, so I ran up to my car and sped of toward the highway. It took me five minutes to get back to town, since I sped the whole way. I'm honestly surprised no one stopped me. When I pulled into Massie's driveway I pulled behind Kemp's silver mustang. I had forgotten that everyone was coming to her house to hang out. I turned off my car and ran through the ran and just walked into the house, thankful that Massie's parents were gone for the next week for work.

I heard everyone laughing and followed the noise till I got to the living room and saw everyone sitting around talking.

"Wow I didn't reali-" Kristin was talking then I caught her eye and she turned to me with wide eyes. "Claire!? What happened!?" She said, her voice rising in concern. I didnt reply and just turned to Massie who looked just as concerned.

"Massie I need to talk to you." I said looking into her eyes trying to show how important it was.

"Claire you're dripping on the flo-" she started but i caught her off my voice rigid.

"Mass now." I said and she finally noticed how serious it was. She nodded and let go of Josh's hand who I had not made eye contact with in the short minute I had been standing there. She walked past me and led me to her room and shut the door.

"Claire, if this is about Derrick he told us ab-"

"He hits you." I said and her face got pale but she tried to cover it up with a scowl.

"What?" she asked.

"Josh _hits _you." I said, and her face got even paler. "I had a flashback Massie. At the lake he hit you."

"Claire, he hasn't done it again." She said. I laughed bitterly. "Well then what is this?" I said and slid her shirt up to show the bruise on her arm that looked like someone had gripped her arms too hard.

She tried to stammer an excuse but I cut her off. "Cut the shit I know. You have to break up with him Mass." I said and she shook her head.

"No claire, you dont get it. I love him and he loves me. When he realizes what he did he apologizes and tells me he loves me." She said like she was trying to convince herself.

"Mass, break up with him or I will tell someone what is happening." I said, and her face went from fear and vulnerability to anger_._

"You know Claire, you really shouldn't be giving me a lecture because it isnt even really your business! You can't even keep a guy who gave up everything for you!" She said and then looked like she wanted to take it back as soon as she said it. I nodded and looked her in the eye.

"Fine. But i'm not going to sit around and watch him _abuse _you. So call me when you realize you're done and you want to talk." I said and walked out. I head Massie run after me and yell my name but I didn't look back.

Derrick's p.o.v.

I had just gotten done telling everyone what claire had told me about how she felt, leaving out the fight about us, (That would be something I would tell only Massie) when claire walked in dripping wet and serious. She looked like a mixture of scared and angry. She said she needed to talk to Massie and they left. Ten minutes later Claire came storming out with Massie calling after her. I got up and ran past Massie who looked like she would burst out crying at any moment.

I ran out in the rain and followed Claire.

"Claire" I said and she stopped, her hand on the door handle. She turned around her eyes filled with tears.

"Claire, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was how you felt. Can we just forget this happened? please?" I asked wanted to hold Claire.

A tear slid down her face and she shook her head. "What I said I do- I don't think thats going to change. I can't keep going on feeling like this. I don't think I will ever actually be a part of you guys. Not anymore. I- i'm sorry." She said, and with that got into her car and drove away.

I walked into Massie's house and into her living room feeling numb. When I looked at Massie she was crying into Josh's shoulder. When she saw me she jumped up and walked over to me.

"She will come back some day. I know she will. She has to." She said and hugged me. I couldn't help but let a tear run down my cheek.

"No mass. She's gone. I lost the love of my life." I say and grab my keys off of the table and walk out.

"Derrick!" I heard Massie yell after me but I just walked out into the rain and drove away wanting to scream. She was gone. My heart told me to not give up but my mind told me to let her go because she was gone now. Instead of listening to either I just shut them both off with the bottle of whiskey in my back seat and parked in front of the very park where the carving she did was.

Olivia's p.o.v.

I walked into my room and layed down on my bed. I thought of what I had told Claire and snickered. She doesnt deserve him. I deserve him. She's not even that cute. So what shes "sweet" and "Caring"? I don't need that! Oh the things I would do to Derrick. I wo-

My thoughts were cut off by a knocking on my window. I walked over and pulled the curtain back to see Derrick swaying back and forth. I opened the door and he walked in and sat down.

"Um Derrick can you explain why your here?" I asked wanting to make sure my hair looked alright but I didn't want to show him im nervous.

"You told Claire I cheated for the past year." He said staring at me intently although the words were slurred.

"Uh yeah about that-" I started but he cut my off.

"Just forget it." He said looking around the room. "Do you really want me that much?"

I was surprised by his question so it took me a second to reply. I walked over and sat down next to him. "Of course. I think I could be so much better than Claire. I would treat you right. Like you should be." I said and put a hand on his thigh. He looked at his shoes for a second then looked at me. His eyes glazed over from the alcohol. Or maybe crying?

"ok" He said.

"Ok what?" I asked confused.

"You got me." He said and leaned in and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later school was almost over and Claire had reconnected with layne. She found out who she was from pictures. She hadn't talked to anyone from the PC except for in passing. When she saw me in the hallways she ducked out trying to avoid me. I started dating Olivia and week later. It was a shock to the whole school. Noyone knew the full story about what happened. There were rumors that me cheating were true. I just ignored them. Anger is better then no feelings at all. Olivia was nice but she wasn't Claire. Noyone would ever be Claire. Noyone talks to her because their afraid of what will happen she she keeps to herself now.

Before the accident the people in the hallway would split just for her. Sure Massie was alpha but Claire was refreshing after Massie's aggressive behavior. Everyone would say hey to her and she would smile and wave or say hi back. She was perfect in every way possible. But now she was a mask of what she used to be. Some times i'll watch her and see little glimpses of her old self.

I was sitting at lunch and watching her walk in and grab a salad and walk out again without making eye contact with anyone.

"Derr bear! Are you listening?" Olivia said letting go of my hand.

"Oh, oh yeah sorry. I um have to go but i'll see you in gym." I walked out trying to find out where Claire had gone. She hadn't been to lunch or gym in a couple of weeks so I was wondering where she went. I heard her humming and then a door enter and close. But I couldn't figure out which door she went in so I just shrugged and went to my locker.

In my last hour I walked into the gym and Olivia ran up and kissed me on the lips. t surprised me and I kissed back then pulled away. She usually doesn't kiss me like that but when I looked across the room I saw the reason why. Claire was talking to a guy in our class named Ben. She had her eyebrows furrowed concentrating on what he was saying then she laughed her cute giggle then I so rarely heard when I was around her.

"So Derrick when are you going to ask me to prom?" Olivia said twirling her hair around her finger.

"uh what?" I said looking away from Claire to look at the blonde to my left.

Olivia threw her hands down and rolled her eyes. "Prom Derrick. It's in a month and I need to pick out a dress." She said.

I blinked then stammered out my response. "oh uh yeah I just figured we would go."

"Time for drills!" The coach yelled before Olivia could respond and I walked over to the boys' line.

After school I was walking out of the building with Olivia at my side talking about some celebrity drama that really could care less about when I noticed everyone gathered around the side of the building. I walked down to the crowd and go to the front right as Claire got to it from the opposite side. There was a huge sign hanging from the side of the building saying 'Claire will you go to prom with me?'. She looked at it and smiled a big grin. I looked below the sign to see Ben standing with flowers and a huge grin.

Claire giggled and nodded her head. "of course I will ben!" she sad and took the flowers then hugged him. I clenched my fists and and walked away fuming.

"Derrick" I heard Claire's voice say but when I turned around it was just Olivia.

"Look Olivia I have to go I'm sorry." I say and Olivia searches my face, looking for something and I guess what she found she didnt like. She looked down sadly.

"Uh yeah i'll get a ride from Robin." She says and I nod and go to my car wanting to get out Westchester as quick as I could.

Claire's p.o.v.

After the crowd drifted away I realized I had left my phone in the locker. I went inside of the empty building and walked the halls till I found my locker. Just when I opened the door I heard my name and turned to see Olivia stomping toward me.

"Uh yeah?" I asked not in the mood to hear Olivia rubbing in my face that she got Derrick, which she did every time she was around me.

"Don't give me that look." She said coming to a stop in front of me. She was a few inches taller than me because I was small and petite. I gave her a looked saying 'what the hell are you talking about'

She rolled her eyes. "That look like i'm such a huge bitch who ruins everything." She said.

"Well you did tell me that Derrick had been cheating on me for the past year of our relationship." I said.

"Well actually you're the bitch." She said crossing her arms. I raised my eyebrows in question. "You gave Derrick this hope that he would get you back. And then ripped his heart out, so now that some nice girl like me can't get to his heart and fix the pieces." She paused. "All he does it look at you when youre around and when were alone his eyes are distant. You ruined him and never tried to fix it." I tried to interupt but she kept going. "You didn't care that he was so broken after the accident. And even if you do you didn't show him that. He hurts because of you and hope you feel like shit because of that." She practically spat to me.

She was right. I ignored his calls and ran away when he was around. She noticed the guilty look on my face then smiled. "See." She said then turned and walked away. I grabbed my phone and slammed the locker with all my strength. As much as I hated it I was a bitch. I had acted like he was being so ridiculous when he just cared. I was only thinking about myself. I drove home and went straight to my room.

I layed down on my bed and thought about everything trying to will myself to remember, but I just couldn't. All the drama of the past few months swarmed my brain. Before I knew it I was being woken up by my phone. I looked at the clock and it was 8:45. I answered groggily.

"Claire?" The woman said.

"Uh yeah who is this?"

"This is Derrick's mom." She said sounding distressed.

"Oh hi. Is here something I can do for you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well honey there is. I know you dont remember much but Derrick hasn't come home yet and I'm worried. He hasn't answered his phone and Olivia isnt with him." She said worriedly.

"Uh i'll see if I can find him." I said and hung up. I grabbed my keys from the dark kitchen. My parents were gone for some business trip my dad had. I started the car and racked my brain for somewhere he would be. Before I knew it I was on the same road I had been on a month ago. I got to the campsite and sighed in relief when I saw Derrick's car. I parked and saw Derrick sitting on the edge of the dock.

Derrick's p.o.v.

I was sitting there taking a sip of the same whiskey I had drank the day Claire had broken up with me. I heard soft footsteps behind me and didn't turn, figuring it was my mom or Olivia again. I was surprised when I turned and saw Claire's blue eyes looking at me instead of Olivia's brown ones.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to say as straight as I could.

"Your mom called. She's worried. She said you weren't answering the phone." She said watching me. I turned and tried to take another gulp of the whiskey but my lips could only touch the top when it was pulled from my grasp. I turned and saw her take a large gulp and I lifted my eyebrows in surprise.

"what? You're not the only one thats stressed." She said and set it beside her. I nodded and looked out to the lake.

"I'm sorry Derrick. At Massie's house I was only thinking about myself. I didnt realize the impact that it had on you. I understand why your with Olivia." She said looking down at her hands.

"Claire I don't even li-"

"I want to be friends though. If thats alright. I'll sit with the PC again." She said. I was going to confess to her that I didn't even really like Olivia but I decided against it. She wasn't saying she was sorry for breaking up, she was saying she was sorry for the way she did it. I nodded my head.

"Yeah claire that sounds great." I said trying to smile, and feeling completely sober. I tried to stand up but I swayed and held on to the railing. Claire wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me to her car.

"What about my car?" I asked.

she shrugged. "We can come get it tomorrow." She said

"Where are we going?" I slurred when I sat down in the car. Claire shut the door and went to the driver's seat before she replied.

"My house, my parents are gone." She said and pulled out of the the campsite. "How much did you drink?" She asked.

"Uh it wasn't opened before. So like uh alot." I slurred.

We rode in silence until she pulled up to her driveway. She half carried me into the house and up to her bedroom. I layed down on her bed with my face into her pillow. Her pillow smelled like her strawberry scented shampoo. I heard Claire walk into the room so i flipped over and looked at her.

"Here drink this." She said handing me a glass of water. I drank half of it then laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to see Claire standing in front of her window and talking quietly on the phone.

"I don't know Massie, I'm trying to do everything right, and not hurt anyone but it's not working. I thought it was until Olivia yelled at me." A pause. " He's asleep." She bit her lip. "Yeah, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Another pause. "Bye Mass." She hung up and turned around, so I quickly shut my eyes like I was sleeping. I cracked my eyelids to see Claire look out of the window for a second then come toward me. She set down her phone then started to turn around but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay with me. Just for a little bit." I said and he paused for a second then nodded and climbed onto the bed beside me. I laid my head on her lap to my surprise she relaxed and ran her hands through my hair. After a couple of minutes I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"WAKE UP LOVELIES!" Somebody yelled right in front of my face. My eyes popped open to see Dylan an inch from my face.

"No, stop. My head hurts like a bitch." I said rubbing my head.

"Are you guys, um naked?" Kristin said giving a disgusted look. I looked down and saw my shirt was off, I must have taken it off last night in my sleep. I lifted the covers to see boxers.

"I'm obviously wearing a shirt." Claire said sitting up. I grabbed the water and started to take a big gulp but started choking on it when Massie said "Yeah, but given the last time I walked in on you guys in a bed together you definantly were."

I laughed out loud and looked at Claire who only had a confused look on her face.

"Last summer we um" Claire raised her eyebrows. "And Massie walked in that morning."

"Yeah it scarred me for life." Massie said jumping onto the bed on top of Claire.

"Well get up, the boys are down stairs. Were going to the city to dress shop. I guess you can invite Duh-livia" Alicia said sitting down on the bed then turned to Claire. "And ben."

I nodded and got up to find my pants on the desk chair that Kristin was sitting in. I pulled them on and then grabbed my shirt and walked down stairs to find all the guys sitting on the couch. When Cam saw me he smiled and shook his head.

"What are you shaking your head at Cammie boy?" I asked and sat down on the chair across the room after I put my shirt on.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until you guys got back together." Cam said looking up at the sound of the girls laughter from up stairs.

"Were not back together. I got hammered last night and Claire found me and brought me back her." I said pulling out my phone to text Olivia.

"So you guys didn't have sex?" Kemp said looking disapointed.

I chuckled and shook my head. I looked at the message I had just typed to Olivia and sent it.

**Me: Hey the PC and the guys are going to the city to look for dresses and stuff. They told me to invite you.**

A text came back almost immediatly.

**Olivia: Ha the PC invited me? I don't think so.**

I rolled my eyes and replied.

**Me: Olivia, come on. Think of it as a piece offering. **

**Olivia: Alright, I'll come. :) **

I texted back ok and then pocketed my phone. This will be a wierd trip.

Massie p.o.v.

When Derrick left Claire sat up next to me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not a virgin?" She said her eyes wide.

Everyone laughed including Claire. She got up and shut the door. She walked into her closet and came out a couple minutes later wearing a long sleeved black and white striped dress that came down alittle bit past her butt with black shoe boot heels. She walked over to her mirror and put a thin line of eyeliner and mascara then ran her hands through her wavy blonde hair and turned around.

"I'm ready" She said and I looked her up and down, remembering how she used to wear keds and overalls. "9.9, add some lip stick and your a ten." I said wearing a small smile. She looked at me for a second, her face blank then turned around and looked through her make up bag for her light pink lip stick. I looked at Alicia, Dylan, and Kristin who were standing by the door with wide eyes. To other people this wouldn't mean anything but to us it meant alot. It meant the old Claire was seeping through.

I blinked back tears and stood up straighter and walked out of her room and toward the stairs where the guys were talking.

When we got to the bottom I walked over to Josh who laid a hand on the bruise on my hip and I winced and shifted so he wasnt hurting me. I looked at Derrick who was staring and Claire who was coming down the stairs and talking to Dylan and laughing, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Lemme text ben and then we can go." She said and walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone. In the corner of my eye I said Derrick ball his fists and then turn around start to talk to Plovert.

"Ok! So Josh and I will ride with Duh-livia and Derrick, um Claire and Ben with Cam and Kristin, Dylan and Kemp with Alicia and Plovert." I said moving towards the door.

"Uh mass" Derrick and Josh said at the same time.

"I don't think thats a good idea." Derrick said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well she can't ride with Claire!"

"There Alicia or Kri-" He started but I cut him off with a hand.

"Were riding with you, thats final. Plus i'll be nice. Claws will be in, I promise." I said opening the door and walking out without another word.

15 minutes later we were in front of Olivia's house. We had to drop by Derrick's house so he could change and then we went to pick up the devil herself. I was sitting in the passenger seat with Josh driving. Olivia stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. She eyed all of the cars until Derrick stepped out and waited for her to come up. When she saw him she did this wierd hop jump thing and started walking quickly toward him. When she reached him she wrapped her hands around his neck and started to make out with him. I looked at Claire who was watching with her face blank.

I rolled the window down just as Derrick pulled away. "As disqusting as this is, we need to get going." I said staring Olivia down. She was wearing jeans that were way too tight and a last season BCBG blouse. Claire could blow her away any day.

Olivia rolled her eyes and hopped into the car. 5 minutes later we were on the highway.

"So Duh- I mean Olivia, what color dress are you looking for?" I asked.

"uh well I was thinking maybe light blue." She said. I turned around in my seat.

"Yeah Claire wore that color last year. She rocked it. Maybe you can too...maybe." I said trying to sound innocent. I saw her scowl and I turned around to see Josh trying to hide his smile. The rest of the car ride was silent other than the sound of the radio quietly in the backgroud. We got there before everyone because they got stuck in a stop light so we got out of the car.

"Hey Olivia, will you come to look in this window with me?" I asked shutting my door. She hesitated for a second eyeing Derrick but he just shrugged so she nodded and followed me till we were out of earshot of the boys.

"Now listen here, Claire is my best friend. She is one of the best people I know. So you will be nice and not let one smart ass remark come out of your botox injected lips. Your lucky I let Derrick bring you. Consider that your gift from me. Don't make me regret it." I said and walked back to Josh leaving a stunned and fuming Olivia behind. When Olivia got back she kept her eyes down and slipped her sunglasses on.

A minute later everyone was parked and stretching. Two hours later we walked into a huge store called Disurellas. Everyone grabbed dresses and went to the dressing rooms. I was the first to come out in a purple dress that was strapless and had straps going around my back with silver details in it. When I got out I saw josh's eyes go wide and a hungry look go in his eyes. I smiled and went to the 3 mirrors and twirled.

"You look great Mass." Derrick said. I smiled and turned around to see my back. Derrick was like my brother, sure we dated back in the day but that was far behind us.

Next was Alicia in red dress that came to her mid thigh and was tight around her waist then came out in red ruffles. After that was Dylan in a green dress that had a slit going up to just above her knee. Kristin next, in a dark blue dress that was tight to her mid thigh and then cut off with lighter blue lace around it. Olivia was next in a pink and was sparkly and tight till her waist and then came down.

I had to admit Olivia looked great but when I looked at Derrick he was smiling but it didnt reach his eyes. He didn't have the same look he had when he looked at Claire. After a couple of minutes Claire's dressing room clicked open and she walked out in a pale yellow dress that had went up to her collar bones and dipped to show her whole back it showed her curves and went flowingly down to the floor. She looked gorgeous. She blew Olivia out of the water.

I looked over at Derrick who was staring at her with admiration and love. I saw Olivia look back and forth from Derrick to Claire who was staring at Derrick seemingly to search his eyes for something. I dont think she found it because Ben was the first person to talk.

"You look gorgeous Claire." He said smiling. Claire broke eye contact with Derrick and smiled turning to the mirror.

"This is the one I think." She said. I felt a tear roll down my face and Claire turned around in worry after seeing me in the reflection in the mirror.

"Massie what's wrong?" She asked coming down to give me a hug. I shook my head and wiped the tears away.

"It's our senior year guys! Were all seperating!" I said and all the girls came up to me and we group hugged.

"I love you guys." Kristin said and we pulled apart all wiping away tears of our own. I looked around and notices Olivia was gone.

"Where is she?" I asked Derrick.

He seemed to jump out of his state of staring at Claire and looked at me. "Uh I don't know." He said.

"I changed while you guys were hugging." She said holding the pink dress in her arms.

I nodded and we all changed and checked out.

**Author's Note: I really wanted to make this longer but I need to stretch this story out! I'm so excited to finish this story! Any suggestions? Message me! Sorry I didn't update in a week or two. I was on Spring break. I went to Panama City Beach and it was so fun! I went to club lavela! Has anyone else been there? Aaaaanyway, Review pleaseeee! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: So this chapter had a lot of cussing in it. But ya know if you're old enough to be reading stuff on here you should be old enough to be ok with reading a cuss word. So you can skip it if you want but its a big part in this chapter! Sorry its been a while guys! xoxo**

Claire's p.o.v.

"Oh my god, i'm so full." Plovert said and leaning back. After everyone had changed out of their dresses they decided to go get something to eat.

"Ugh I don't want to drive back." Alicia said putting on some lip gloss.

Massie paused for a second and then leaned forward, catching everyone's attention.

"Let's just stay in a hotel, I mean no ones parents will care. And that means tomorrow we can shop some more!" Massie said pulling out her phone while the girls nodded in excitement and the guys groaned and slumped down in their chairs.

After Massie called and made reservations at the closest 5 star hotel. When we got there we tried to figure out who would be staying with who. It ended up with everyone together but Ben and I, who had seperate rooms. When I got to my room I flopped down on the bed and remembered what happened at the dress store.

_I slipped on the dress and looked into the mirror. I knew it was the one even before I tried it on. I heard everyone talking outside so I opened the door and saw everyone standing around in their dresses. When I walked out my eyes scanned everyone's faces and then landed on Derrick. _

_I couldn't turn my eyes away from his brown puppy dog eyes. I could feel myself walking forward but all I could think about what him. I could almost feel the love that we used to have. I wanted to run up to him and feel his strong arms around me. _

A knock on my door broke me from my thoughts. I walked over to the door thinking it was Massie or something but to my surprise I saw Olivia through the peep hole. I opened the door cautiously.

"Olivia?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I come in?" Olivia said. I nodded and opened the door for her.

She sat down uncomfortably in the chair and I sat on the bed. I looked at her waiting for her to say something. When she seemed to not want to talk for a while I began saying something.

"So the wea-"

"He still loves you." She blurted out. I stopped and blinked at her.

"Uh what?" I asked

She got up and started pacing. "He still loves you. So much I can see it every time he looks at you." She said and then stopped and looking into my blue eyes. "But you know what? I don't care because I love him. And ill be damned if I let you have him with out a fight." She said breathing heavily like she might just punch me.

"Olivia. Were not together. You guys are. I'm going to prom with Ben. You have nothing to worry about." I got up and walked up to her. "Derrick and I- we weren't meant to be. So its youre turn to try. I know we have had some- um disagreements but I want to be cool. Deal? I said and held out my little french manicured hand. She stared at it with wide eyes for a second then shook it. I pulled my hand away and walked over to my shopping bags to get a pair of pajamas I bought.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said without turning around and I heard her mumble something then the door open and close. I lifted up and took a deep breath. I t hurt me to think of them being in love, but I knew I couldn't give him what he wanted. He deserved better. A hot tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and changed.

An hour later I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep because of all the damn thoughts in my head. I threw the covers off me and grabbed a room key. I walked out of the room and walked down to the elevator. When it opened I stepped inside and pressed floor one and leaned my head against the cool walls. When it dinged I opened my eyes to see an elderly couple walking into the elevator.

I smiled at the cute old couple. The man had his arm around his wife and was helping her walk. He had brown eyes and she had cool blue eyes that looked at him with adoration they stood close to each other and I could feel the love they ahd for each other.

"What floor?" I asked and the elderly woman replied.

"2nd please." She said. I pressed the button and turned to them.

"How long have you guys been married?" I asked.

The man replied with a large smile. "45 years." He said and saw the woman squeeze his hand.

"Wow, that's amazing." I said.

"Yes, we met in high school. It wasnt easy but we made it." She said and I saw her look at him with so much love that I couldn't help but think of Derrick. I put the thought out of my mind just as the doors opened. They started to walk out but the woman turned around. and stood in front of the door so it wouldnt close.

"You're a beautiful girl. You remind me of myself at your age." She said laughing alittle. "When you fall in love, dont let him go. I almost lost him. I don't know what I would've done if I didnt have him." And with that she walked away and the doors closed. I stared at the door until they opened to the first floor and I pushed past a family and walked barefoot to the pool. I walked outside and walked over to one of the chairs and layed down on it and stared up at the stars.

I thought of the couple and how they never stopped touching whether it was just holding each other's hand or his arm around her shoulder. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and just let the rest fall in a stream down my face. I was so screwed up. The man I loved was with another girl because I let her take him. I gave him up. A sob racked my body.

Everything was so messed up.

"Claire? What wrong?" I heard and I lifted up to see Ben staring down at me in worry. I shook my head and another sob went through my body. He sat down in front of me and I leaned into his chest and he held me while I cried.

"It's all so messed up. I'm so messed up, Ben." I sobbed into his shirt.

"No you're not Claire. You're just lost. You're still the same Claire." He whispered and I shook my head.

"No ben. I just can't be the Claire they want me to be. I cant ben I cant." I said and he just rubbed my back and I continued to cry into his shirt.

After a while I got myself together and pulled away. "I'm sorry" I said while wiping my eyes.

Ben smiled and shook his head. "Any time." He said and started leaning forward so I met him in the middle. When our lips met I expected fireworks and sparks shooting up my spine like I had with Derrick but there was nothing. We pulled away and sat there awkwardly for a minute before I stood up. "Uh I should go back to my room." I said and he stood up.

"I'll walk you back." He said ang grabbed my hand. On the way up I thought about the kiss. Maybe I was just doing that to myself. Maybe those feeling had to grow or something. I should give this a try.

Derrick's p.o.v.

I couldn't sleep so I was going down to the pool. When I got there I heard voices and stopped. I peaked across the corner and saw Claire and Ben. They were sitting on a chair and she looked like she has been crying. I saw her say something then him smile and reply. They started leaning forward and I realized what was happening and turned away before I saw anything. I clenched my fists.

Then it hit me and I slid down the wall. She was officially gone. She wasn't mine anymore. I heard them get up so I hid behind some racks of towels. I turned toward the wall and laid my head against the cool wall. I punched the wall and walked back to my room.

Claire's p.o.v.

The next day we headed home and went our seperate ways, each to our own mansion. Luckily my parents would be gone for a couple more days so when I got home I went straight upstairs and flopped down onto my bed. I was exhausted. I hadnt slept much the night before because of all the thoughts whirring around in my head. Ben had kissed me. And i had kissed back. Do I want that? Do I want to try a relationship again? I pushed the thoughts aside and pulled out my iphone. I plugged headphones and started playing Mirror by Justin Timberlake. I pulled the covers over my head and layed there until I finally fell asleep.

A loud crack of thunder woke me up. My playlist had long been over so I pulled out my headphones and looked at the time. It was 1:30. I had to be up in 4 and a half hours for school. I sighed and lifted up. A noise from my window made me jump. I walked over to my window and looked out the window to see Massie standing in the pouring rain outside in front of my house. I gestured saying 1 second and I ran down the stairs. I knew something was wrong because she never does this without a warning text.

When I got to my front foor I flung it open and Massie ran into my arms.

"Mass what happened?" I asked? She just sobbed and I led her upstairs to my room. When I got up there I turned on the light and went to the bathroom to get tissues and a towel. When I got back I looked at Massie for the first time in the light. She had a red swollen eye that would soon be black and bruised, and she had a bunch of cuts on her hands.

"Oh my god, Massie what the fuck happened!?" I asked and I dropped the stuff and ran to the bed.

"Claire he- he- I was texting Kemp about plans for prom and- and he saw and he got mad and he-" She stopped and let out a sob.

"Massie I need to know what happened." I said and grabbing her hand.

"He threw that glass vase in my- in my living room and I tried to get away but he gra- grabbed my wrist and I pulled away and fell. When I got up and threw me into a wall- and he- and he punch- punched me." She said and I grabbed her and hugged her while she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Oh Mass it'll be ok." I said and then a rapid knock came from the front door. I felt Massie tense. I pulled away and got up.

"Mass stay up here." I said and she shook her head and let out a sob. "I'll be fine. I'm serious stay up here." She nodded and I went downstairs and looked out of the peephole and saw josh standing there clenching and unclenching his fists. I opened the door a little bit.

"Claire, get out of the way." He said and I shook my head. "Claire, I'm fucking serious get the fuck out of the way."

"Josh, no. Take a step in here and i'm calling the police."

"Claire, she's my girl friend let me see her!" He said but I stood my ground. I heard massie behind me.

"Josh stop." But he pushed me down and went toward Massie.

"Claire!" Massie screamed and tried to go up the stairs but Josh grabbed her and started shaking her.

I ran over to a drawer and pulled out the gun that my parents leave in there for emergencies. I turned around and held it up to josh.

"Josh, back up." I said and he turned to me and when he noticed the gun he dropped Massie and walked away with his hands up in a surrender position.

"Leave now or im calling the police." I said, my voice steady and forceful. He nodded and slowly went out the door. When he walked out I ran over to the door and locked it then did the same with the back door.

"Oh god, Claire" Massie said and I hugged her.

"It's over Mass" I said and rubbed her back. She pulled away and started to laugh which turned into a hysterical laughter. I laughed with her.

"What?" I asked her.

"You pulled a gun on him Claire!" And she pointed to the gun still laughing.

"It's not loaded!" I said and showed her it was empty. "The bullets are in the drawer." I said.

When we were done laughing she turned to me. "What do we do now?"

"Let's go to sleep and we'll figure it out in the morning." I said and she nodded. I let her borrow some pajamas and I put a pair on too. When we laid down she grabbed my hands and squeezed it.

"Thank you claire. So much." She said and I smiled and looked at her.

"What are best friends for?" I said and flipped over and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when my alarm went off and I looked at Massie's eye which was swollen and black. We decided she should stay home. I got up tiredly and took a long shower. I knew I was going to be late for school but I didn't care. When I got out I picked out some dark wash ripped jeans and a plain white t shirt with a floral scarf and brown flats. I braided my hair to the side and put on alittle bit of eye liner and mascara. When I walked back into my room Massie was laying down staring at the ceiling.

"I'll come by at lunch and see how youre doing." I said and grabbed my purse and phone. "Keep the doors locked." I said and with that I walked out of my house and walked to my car. I looked at the time and saw I had 20 minutes left in first hour so I drove by Starbucks and then headed for the school. When I got there no one was in the halls so I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed.

When the bell rang I shut my locker and heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Where were you? And where's Massie?" Derrick said and I turned around. I looked around and motioned for him to follow me. We walked to the stairwell that no one used.

I looked at Derrick who looked at me expectantly.

"Um so Massie showed up at my house last night at 1:30 in the morning and she had a black eye." I said and Derrick's eyes got wide.

"Did she get into a fights? what happened?" He asked and I looked down at my feet.

"Josh uh- Josh hit her." I said and looked up. He had a look of fury and pity. "He came a little bit later and I wouldn't let him in so he pushed me down and I got the gun from that drawer in the kitchen and threatened to call the police." I said.

"Where is she?" He asked clenching his jaw.

"She's at my house. You need to calm down Derrick." I said and put a hand on his chest and he seemed to calm down to my touch. "You can go with me to visit her at lunch." I said and he nodded. "It's happened before, that day I came in after our fight and I pulled Massie out I had remembered the first time I caught it. In the mean time stay away from Josh. Ok?" I asked and he nodded. We said goodbye and parted ways.

I walked into my class, and everyone's eyes were directly on me. I sat down at the back of the room and pulled out my phone. The teachers never gave me crap because I had really good grades.

My mind started drifting and before I knew it the bell rand and Ben was in front of my desk. I gave him a quick smile and then got up. When we got into the hallway Ben looked at me and opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then stopped. We walked for a second then he got up the courage to speak.

"Is something wrong, I uh texted you and you didnt reply." He said and put his hands into his pockets.

"Oh sorry, uh I was uh busy this morning, Doctor's appointment." I said and looked the other way. "I'll see you after class." I said and jumped into my classroom. I sat down in the back and waited for class to start. Derrick walked in and when he saw me he sat down next to me. I could feel the heat from his body next to me. I had the urge to grab his hand which was laying on his leg. I pushed it to the back of my mind and tried to focus on the lesson.

When the bell rang I got up and turned to Derrick.

"Lemme tell Olivia i'm going and then we can leave. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." He said and walked out of the room. I stared at the place he was at and rubbed a hand over my face. _My life is so fucked up right now._ I thought and stood up to see Ben walked over to me. I gave him a smile and we walked toward the cafeteria. When we walked into the lunch room I looked for my friends and immediately found Derrick who was talking to Olivia. Ben slipped his clammy cold hand around mine.

I walked up to the table and gave everyone a wave. When Olivia noticed me she grabbed Derrick's hand and scooted a little closer to him.

"But, Derr!" Olivia said and Dylan spit her water all over Kristin who didnt say anything because she was staring at me with her eyes wide. I looked around confused. After an awkward confusing second Derrick cleared his throat and pulled his hand out of Olivia's grasp.

"Claire and I have to go get some stuff for this project." He said and eyed me so I nodded.

"Wait what?" Ben said and I mentally cursed myself for forgetting to tell him I was leaving.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you I was leaving. I'll be back later" I said and he nodded.

"Ok, babe." Ben said and kissed me which made Kristen spit out her water onto Dylan.

"Ok, you guys need to stop doing that. That's just gross." Alicia said and Kemp and the others laughed.

After that Derrick and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. When we were walking through the front doors I turned to look at Derrick.

"Why did they look so shocked when Olivia said that?" I asked.

"The Derr thing? Well that used to be what you used to call me. No one ever called me that because that was your thing." He said and looked down. I nodded and we got into the car.

Derrick's p.o.v.

When we pulled into Claire's driveway I put the car into park and turned to Claire.

"Claire, I'm done waiting for you." I said my face straight.

"What?" she asked asked.

"I- i'm done waiting for you to love me. I 've been waiting for you to remember and just run back to me and- and now that you're- together with Ben, I know there is so chance. I will always be there but just know that i'm done waiting." I said looking into her beautiful blue eyes that had seemed to have lost the shine they used to have.

She just sat there and stared into her yard after nodded for a little while. Then she finally spoke.

"I understand. Derrick, i'm sorry I- that I can't give you the love you deserve I just- can't." She said and her eyes filled with tears. I leaned forward and hugged her.

"Claire, I will always love you, I'm just done waiting. I'm gonna move on" _or at least try "_ You have so I need to." I felt her nod into my chest so I pulled away from her and kissed her forehead.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and we got out of the car. I saw her close her eyes and then open them and smile with a smile that I knew was fake but I decided not to say anything.

When we got into her house we walked up to her room and Massie was scrolling through twitter spread out on Claire's bed. When she saw us she smiled and sat up.

"Thank _god._ I was so freaking bored!" She said and we laughed. "So Claire told you?"

I nodded and turned her face so I could look at her bruised eye better. I pulled away and clenched my jaw.

"Derrick it's okay." She said and put a hand on my arm. Even though Massie and I had dated, our relationship now was just like a brother and sister. I never felt an attraction to her.

"Hey, why dont we just skip the rest of the day and go to a movie or something?" Claire said and Massie nodded and grinned.

"Sounds good. I want to see the new Iron Man movie." I said and Massie hopped up.

"I'm gonna run next door and grab some clothes." Massie slipped on her flip flops and ran out of the door.

Alicia's p.o.v.

After they left Olivia and Ben drifted ff talking to each other. I turned to the table and cleared my thout so I could get their attention. When everyone had turned to me I spoke.

"What the hell? Ben and Claire? Olivia and Derrick? This feels so wrong." I said and looked around the table. Everyone nodded except for Josh who was staring into his lap.

"I think Claire is afraid because she can't remember so she doesnt want a _real_ relationship. I mean it's obvious they still love each other. Did you see them in the city?" Cam said.

Everyone nodded. "It feels wrong. them not being together. Even the the constant PDA was a lot, it still felt right. like they were the parents of the group or something. They kept us sane. Do you think she will ever remember?" Dylan asked.

"Well the doctor wasn't sure if she would get all of it back." Kristen said and Cam squeezed her hand.

"I miss everyone being together and happy" I said. "Josh where is Massie?" I asked and he didnt say anything so I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Earth to josh." I said and he snapped his head up.

"What?" He snapped and I shrunk back.

"what the hell is your problem?" Plovert said and rubbed my back soothingly.

Josh rolled his eyes and slid his chair back loudly so that the whole room got quiet and stared. He stormed out leaving us shocked. The whole room was quiet and then whispers filled the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Kemp said. We all shrugged tried to finish our lunch but every single one of us had a very bad feeling.

Olivia's p.o.v.

When they left I sighed and asked Ben if he wanted to go get lunch off campus. He agreed and we walked out.

"As much as I try I never feel like i'm as good as Derrick was, even though she can't even remember her relationship with him. Is that weird?" He blurted out when we got to my car. I looked at him for a second and then I shook my head.

"Try him actually _remembering_. Derrick always sits there staring off into space and even though he tries to hide it I know hes thinking of her. I mean she's perfect. I wish he would love me atleast half of he much he loved her." I said and started the car.

"It sucks." He said and I nodded. I didnt think that Claire had been feeling basically the same way as Derrick. I had a quick thought that maybe I should let them be together. But I pushes it aside and thought about how she had her chance.

We talked about everything, even more than I did to Derrick even though he probably isnt even listening half the time. It felt nice because I actually forgot and felt safe when compared to Derrick I felt vulnerable. we decided to skip the rest of the day and just hang out. Later when I drove him back to the school to get his car we sat there for a second.

"We should do this again." I said and he nodded and got out.


End file.
